Outlaw Queen One-Shots
by oh my helena
Summary: Here's a couple of OQ one-shots. They may include family fluff, drama, romance and sexy times. I hope you'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I have decided to publish the short Outlaw Queen stories I write under this title. I hope you'll enjoy them. I'm going to keep the rating as T but I might post some rated M shots as well.**

**All mistakes are mine. **

**Please let me know what you think. Thank you. :)**

**Chapter 1:**

Roland wouldn't stop crying. He was constantly sobbing, his tiny head was buried in the crook of Robin's neck. Robin rolled his eyes as he lifted the boy higher on his lap.

"Roland you know we can't visit Regina whenever we want. She has to work."

Roland sniffed and lifted his head to look at Robin's eyes with his teary ones. Robin knew he wouldn't be able to resist those puppy eyes and pinky rose any longer.

"But she won't be angry, she loves when we visit her."

"Roland.."

"You didn't take me to her last night, you promised you would."

Roland was right. He didn't keep his promise to take him to Regina's house the night before. But Robin didn't answer him. It was hard for Roland to understand that Robin was actually trying to stay away from Regina.

For the last couple of weeks they had been always together. Like a family. But also Regina was trying to spend some time with Henry and concentrate on town work as she was the mayor. Robin realized that it was beginning to be exhausting for Regina, so he decided to visit her less. At least not every single day of the week. Which was hard because he was missing her, every second they were apart. And Roland, obviously he was missing her too. Robin knew that he was seeing her as a mother figure now. Not so surprising as Regina was amazing with children. Always patient, loving and caring.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when Roland put one of his tiny hands on his father's cheek.

"I miss Regina." his sobbing was stopped now, he was crying silently.

He looked so adorable that Robin gave up. He couldn't let this tiny figure cry more. Besides, he missed Regina too. It had been two days since he last saw her and talking on the phone was clearly not enough.

"Okay, little man. You've won."

* * *

"Mr. Locksley, I'm afraid Madam Mayor is very busy today. She strictly warned me about not accepting any meeting demands."

Robin smirked.

"I understand. But you and I both kow that you can't stop us, so why don't you keep being busy with your computer and we just go inside without any arguement? I sense Madam Mayor wouldn't be happy about any unpleasant acts."

The secretary shook her head and sighed. But she didn't say anything else, apparently letting the man and the little boy pass by her and make their way to Mayor's office. Robin's smirk extended as he started walking towards the room down the hall. He put Roland down before quickly fixing his hair and knocked the door.

Regina lifted her head from the report she was writing. Her desk was full of papers and her eyes were extremely tired from reading. Apparently, nobody bothered to take care of the town while she was dealing with her wicked sister. Even though it was already six in the afternoon and she really wanted to go home, there were so many more papers to be done. She had to finish her work as quickly as she could and she made it very clear to her secretary that she didn't want t be bothered. So when the door knocked, she couldn't help but grumbling angrily.

"Charlotte, didn't I tell you not to distur-" her face suddenly lightened when she saw two of her favorite men in the world coming in and she immediately stood up from her chair to approach them with a huge smile on her face.

But Roland was faster and he ran directly to Regina, yelling her name at the same time.

Regina caught him and lifted him up in her lap. She chuckled when he circled his arms around her neck tightly. Then she turned to Robin, who was smiling sweetly.

"It's good to see you, my boys. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Before Robin could say anything, Roland spoke from where his head was buried in the crook of Regina's neck, sounding more like a mumble:

"I missed you, Regina. Daddy didn't let me see you."

Regina frowned a little. "Hmmm is that so? And why didn't your daddy let you see me?"

"I don't know."

Regina raised her brows sceptically. Robin sighed.

"I'll tell you what Roland, I'm gonna put you down now. You can go sit right over my desk and be the Mayor while I talk to your daddy, okay?"

Roland lifted his head. "Okay." Then he ran to sit Regina's chair as Regina took Robins hand to lead him to the couch near the fireplace.

"Robin, is there something I should know? What's going on?"

Robin sighed again. "Nothing, really. I was just trying to give you some time." he moved closer to Regina where they were sitting. "Regina, I know you're good at doing a lot of things. But you can't take care of your son and us and your work at the same time. Well, clearly you can, but it exhausts you. I want to spend every second of my life with you, you know it. I just can't ask you to do that. You have a life too."

Regina put her the palm of her hand on Robin's cheek and caressed his face with her thumb. Her eyes were teary but she was smiling.

"You're the most understanding thief I have ever met. But, you can be such an idiot sometimes."

Robin wiped the tear dropping down her cheek and smiled as he kept listening to her.

"I want nothing but to be with you. I have to do my duties as a mayor, yes, but I promise you I won't let that prevent me from living my life. As for you, Roland and Henry, you never exhaust me. You're my family now. My everything. Don't ever forget that."

Robin was speechless. If it wasn't for his pride, he would let himself go and cry right over there. He placed his hands around her waist and whispered to her ear:

"How do you manage to be so amazing?" then he kissed her passionately. And she kissed him back, slowly opening her mouth to let his tongue in. She enjoyed the moment with the man she loved, putting her arms around his neck while she kept kissing him. But then she suddenly broke the kiss. Chuckling slightly while reminding him that Roland was still in the room. They both turned their heads to the little boy and burst out laughing. He was mumbling something to the office phone he was holding between his tiny head and shoulder while scribbling down on the paper in front of him as if he was taking notes.

Regina, hardly caught her breath, said: "There. I guess I have found someone to take over my place when I need a break." and turned to kiss Robin one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Robin smiled brightly as he put his hand on Regina's back, assisting her like a gentlemen while they were walking down the street. The summer wind was caressing their faces, ruffling her raven hair. She smelled like apples and vanilla, but not exactly them. It was a special scent, belonged only to her. And it made his stomach wriggle with love.

"So, how was like going on a date with a thief?" He joked, bringing his hand to her waist. He wasn't sure if he was going too far, but he couldn't keep himself from wanting to get closer her.

Regina smirked and looked at him mischievously.

"You know what, for a second you almost made me forget that I was indeed on a date with a thief. Chivalry must be the key to The Evil Queen's heart."

"I will keep that in mind if I ever go out with The Evil Queen."

Regina looked at him with dark eyes in a questioning manner. Robin shook his head and spoke with a serious tone:

"What I'm saying, Regina, that I can't see any Evil Queen here. I only see you."

For a moment, Robin saw something shining in her eyes. It was gratitude with a little bit of sadness. And it clicked something inside of Robin. This was the vulnerable side of her. She didn't try to cover herself like she always did. She opened herself completely. To him, she never was The Evil Queen, yes, but he didn't think a common thief like him would be able to touch her heart like this in such a short time.

Regina smiled sadly, but kept walking. She didn't say anything, she knew she didn't have to.

After about five minutes of walking silently, they were at her porch. Regina turned the key and opened the door. But she didn't go inside.

"So.." she looked at Robin with hopeful eyes.

Robin chuckled. Apparently something was keeping her from saying whatever she wanted to say. The Queen was ashamed!

"I guess this is where I kiss you goodnight, milady." he said boldly.

Regina looked taken aback at first. Bu then she laughed at him.

"Actually, thief, I was going to invite you in. But if you're so eager to go..."

She was interrupted with a sudden kiss on the lips. It was a short and a harsh one, but she got her answer, which made her smile. She took her handsome thief's hand and dragged him inside the house.

Couple of minutes later, they were sitting on the couch in her luxurious living room with an opened bottle of Fonseca Siroco. No lights were on. The room was dimly lightened with a couple of candles. Robin's elbow was resting on the back of the couch, his fingertips gently brushing Regina's bare arm.

Regina took a sip from her wine and put the glass down on the coffee table, right next to Robin's. She cleared her throat before slightly leaning on Robin and speaking with a low voice:

"Thank you for tonight, everything was perfect... Everything _is_ perfect."

"If there is something perfect, milady, it's you. You're stunning... _Stunning in every way_."

Regina didn't wait any longer. She closed the short distance between their faces and captured his mouth with her own. Robin grasped her waist with his strong arms and pulled her body closer as she slowly deepened the kiss. There was no distance between them now, they both could feel each other's warmth. Regina placed her hands on the sides of his neck, but not circling around. She was moving her hands up and down, from his chin to collar bone, touching every inch of his skin under the unbuttoned shirt.

One of Robin's hands left Regina's back and started stroking her leg, slowly pulling her short dress up. Her skin was smooth, so smooth that he could feel his manhood hardening. He hoped that she didn't notice. But she did. And she liked it. She liked it very much, obviously, a soft moan escaped from her lips.

They both were coming to realize that they were taking things to a very intimate point. What was coming was quite obvious. Regina seemed like she didn't care, or maybe she decided that she was ready for it. However, Robin wasn't sure. Well, he was sure about his feelings for her. And he was definitely sure about making love to an extraordinary woman like Regina. But in the last couple of weeks, they had built a beautiful friendship. It was more than just a friendship but it was slowly progressing. He didn't want it to be ruined by rushing things. So, despite the undeniable physical attraction between them, he pulled himself back from the kiss.

Regina seemed shocked for a second, or rather frustrated.

"What.."

Robin bit his bottom lip and smiled.

"Regina.. There's nothing more I want to make love to you right here, right now. But I don't think we should do this in our first date. Things are amazing like this, slowly getting closer to you, getting to know you day by day." He took the sides of her face and look right into her eyes with his shining blue ones. "So I'd like to keep it that way... Is it alright with you? Taking things slowly?"

"Yes. More than alright, to be honest. I mean.. I never had anyone who wanted me not just for my body. Well, I had once, but he's dead. So..."

"Oh love.." Robin hold her close to him, kissing her forehead softly.

"But I think I'm a very lucky woman."

"And why is that?"

"I have the most honourable thief."

He smiled while playing with her hair.

"Oh, so you 'have' this thief?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes.. he is _my_ thief. And I'm not letting him go anywhere."

"Hmm, I'm sure he wouldn't dream of it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't say I didn't enjoy writing this, but I still have doubts about posting it. So please don't go harsh on me. :)**

**Thanks to my anon friend for the prompt.**

**Chapter 3:**

Regina suddenly got up from the couch she had been sitting on. Her both hands flew to her stomach. 'Damn' she thought. She knew this was eventually going to happen. She shouldn't have eaten too much BBQ ribs.

She immediately ran to the bathroom. Strange noises were coming from her stomach. She cursed herself one more time as she sat down on the toilet, trying to empty her bowel in the most painful way.

How did she get into this? She was and always had been a tiny woman. And she certainly didn't eat unhealthy food, let alone BBQ ribs. Those mother fucking pieces of meat… They were too delicious. And yes, her cooking skills were also undeniably good. So she let herself go this time. Unfortunately, it was the worst idea ever.

While she was pressuring her stomach with one hand, her other hand was curled up in a fist. She was squeezing so hard that she could feel her nails dig into her own skin. She quickly glanced herself on the mirror. Her face and neck was turning red. It would have been hilarious if she weren't in so much pain.

She knew it was finally coming. She took a deep breath, and pushed.

It was the most refreshing feeling she ever felt. Despite the extraterrestrial sound that she couldn't believe came from her own body, she was truly relieved. So relieved that she didn't even bother to flush. She was currently enjoying the feeling. It was heavenly. The smell wasn't, though. She chuckled as she leaned back.

She hadn't realized that the door was unlocked.

* * *

Robin stepped into the Mills mansion with a naughty smile on his face. He was terribly tired from helping David paint the nursery. But he was finally home and he was going to be alone with his gorgeous brunette all night.

He put his keys down on the table near the door and looked around. The house seemed disturbingly empty.

"Regina? Regina I'm home!"

No answer.

"Regi-" he heard something… crashed? It was a weird but a horrifying sound. Did something happen to Regina?

"Oh god." He said to himself and he ran to upstairs.

He gathered that Regina was in the bathroom. He was in such a state of panic that without any warning, he opened the door.

It was the moment when they both froze. Robin wasn't able to talk, or move. His hand was still grabbing the doorknob. His eyes were trying to digest the scene in fron of him. It took him at least a couple of minutes to realize what that sound he had heard was.

He needn't have seen it. It was pretty obvious from the terrible smell.

* * *

As Regina realized that somebody was opening the bathroom door, she wished it weren't real. This couldn't be happening. There was only one person who would come to the house as Henry and Roland were staying with Emma tonight.

Robin.

Before even she could say anything, two wide blue orbs were looking at her.

"R-Robin?"

Robin felt cold sweats forming on his forehead.

"Regina.. I.. heard.. I thougt- I'm so sorry."

And he slammed the door. He didn't spend any more time before practically running to the bedroom and throwing himself to the bed.

* * *

When Regina came in to the bedroom, she found Robin on the bed immobile, his face buried in the pillow. She wasn't sure which of them were more ashamed of the accident that had happened minutes ago, but since Robin seemed too shocked to speak, she decided she should to be the one to fix it.

It was definitely not easy. They started living together only two weeks ago. They were stil trying to get used to each other, and they certainly weren't ready to witness such private moments like that.

She softly coughed to inform him about her presence.

He sighed and lifted his head from the pillow. He had to face her. But he avoided to look at her eyes as he spoke.

"Regina I'm so sorry. I heard a strange sound, I thought you fell or something."

"It's.. fine. Can we please not talk about this? I don't think I can be more ashamed , though. But let's just forget what happened."

Robin smirked.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to forget that?"

Regina blushed.

"Come here, my silly queen."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to the bed.

"But I have one question."

"Yes?"

"What on earth did you eat? I mean the smell-"

"Shut up."

Regina playfully hit his chest as they both started laughing


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Roland! Roland stop running!" Robin yelled with his thick, and irrefutibly sexy, British accent.

Regina chuckled. She hold his hand in an assuring manner while they kept walking on the silky smooth sand on the long beach.

"Let him play. Don't worry, the mayor won't let anything happen to a little kid under her watch."

"Really? Well then tell me... What else won't this mayor let happen?" He temptingly brought his hand on her backside and started slowly caressing it.

Regina shrinked back as if he tickled her, she couldn't help but giggling like a teenage girl. In spite of the impropriety as they were in public, she was fantastically enjoying his touch.

She reluctantly freed her ass from his touch by tilting her hip aside. She looked at Roland, who was apparently waiting for them a few meters away. He looked adorable in the swimming suit he was wearing, which belonged to Henry when he was 4.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Locksley," she said emphasizing his name, "there is a little boy I promised I would swim with."

Robin gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Then who am I to keep Her Majesty from taking her clothes off and show me her gorgeous body in her bikini."

"You're a pervert."

"I'm your pervert."

"That you are."

Regina flashed him a glance before taking off her white summer dress and straw hat, exposing the white bikini she was wearing inside. Robin gulped as he checked her body out from head to the foot. She looked incredibly sexy. Her tanned skin was shining under the burning sun.

"Are you done with peeping my body?" She laughed and she started to walk towards Roland.

Robin sighed as he yelled after her. "You're going to pay for this...tonight!"

Regina turned to him, smirking wickedly, and yelled back. "I'm looking forward to it!" She winked at him and catched up with Roland.

Robin put the beach bag he was holding under the nearest umbrella and sat down on the sand, somewhere he could sunbathe for a bit. Except from the fact that his stomach flipped every time Regina did something extraordinarily sexy -which she didn't even need to do anything to be extraordinarily sexy- , he was thoroughly delighted by the feeling that she and Roland were getting closer day by day.

Roland had had only Robin as a family member since his mother was deceased, which was the most part of his four and a half years of living. Even though Robin tried to be there for him in his every need, he knew that Roland had always longed a mother's touch. And Robin couldn't think anyone better than Regina to provide him that. Beyond everything, he loved her for being so caring about Roland and treating him as if he was her own son.

Robin slowly closed his eyes before one last time looking at Roland, who was being hold by Regina while he was flapping his arms against the water.

* * *

"Oh my god."

Robin woke up realizing a shadow figure was preventing his sun. He opened his eyes. Regina was standing right in front of him, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"What?" he sat up. Why was he feeling extremely hot and sweaty?

"Robin.. How long have you been sleeping under the sun?"

"I don't know. I must have fallen asleep. Did you two just come back from the sea?"

Regina sighed. "No, honey, Roland got hungry so we went to eat something. And I remember telling you that, when we passed by. You murmured."

"Okay, but why are you looking at me like that?"

"This was two hours ago. You slept for two hours... under the sun."

Then, she touched Robin's shoulder. Robin flinched, shrieking like a girl.

"Why did you do that?!"

Roland giggled behind Regina. He was wrapped in a Batman towel. His hair was still partly wet.

"Daddy looks like the lasagna you baked. He's red."

Regina laughed loudly at Roland's remark. He indeed looked like the lasagna she had baked the other day.

As she saw Robin's discontented look -he seemed like he was in too much pain-, Regina pitied her lover and offered her hands to help him stand up.

It took them exactly twenty minutes to get to the car, which was parked pretty close to the beach. Robin was slowing them because only could walk as if he was walking on the moon. His arms and legs were open to the sides. Still, he was too inordinately proud to reveal that he was in pain.

Regina turned to him after placing Roland in the car seat.

"So, I assume you won't be able to drive?" She arched her brows, grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Ha! Very funny, Madam Mayor. You're going to pay this."

"Hmm hm, before or after you will be able to at least move properly?"

"Yeah yeah.. keep teasing."

"I suppose tonight's plan is also cancelled?"

Robin pouted. "Rather postponed."

"Good. Come on let's get home."

She got in the car, started the engine and fixed her hair in the rear-view mirror as she waited for Robin to get in as well. Then she realized the door of his side was open but he was waiting outside.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I can't move."

"Oh, right."

She couldn't help but laughing as she went to help him get in. She gave him a kiss after making sure he was safely seated.

Robin glared at her like a five year old during the whole way back because she seemed like she was trying so hard to keep herself from bursting into laughter every time she looked at him.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Not at all." She pursed her lips not to smirk.

Another one of Roland's cheerful giggles was heard from the back seat. Regina turned her head to him and winked. Robin rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much for the followes and favorites. And of course, reviews. Please keep them coming. :)**

**Chapter 5:**

Regina put her hand on her seven months pregnant belly. As a matter of fact, she had been doing that without realizing during the whole time she and Robin were watching TV. But this time she uttered a chortling, which didn't escape from Robin's notice.

"Is he kicking again?"

She laughed again. "No. I'm not exactly sure what he's doing. Funny moves."

Robin looked at Regina's face with loving eyes. She was literally glowing. She of course put on some weight but she looked more beautiful than ever. And Robin was sure he wasn't the only one thinking like that. He started slowly caressing her belly. He could feel the baby moving very clearly. It made him smile. The baby boy was indeed doing funny moves.

"Daddy?"

They both were so carried away that they didn't realize Roland had been watching them from the entrance, obviously for a while.

"Roland, come here sweetheart."

Roland did as Regina said, virtually running to the couch. He sat down by Regina's side and snuggled.

"Why do you and daddy always touch your tummy? Is it aching?"

"No sweetheart, it's not aching." She looked at Robin.

Robin smiled sweetly. "You do remember that we talked to you about your little brother, don't you?"

Roland nodded. His hair tapping on his forehead as he did so.

"Yes, he will be here in two months."

"That's right. So right now he's still in Regina's tummy, until he's ready to go out."

Roland's eyes grew wider.

"Did she eat him?!"

Robin and Regina immediately looked at each other and both burst into laughter.

"Roland, honey, I didn't eat your brother. He is growing in my tummy. He'll be old enough to join us soon."

Roland looked at her understandingly. He slowly lowered his head and leaned on Regina's stomach. Regina figured that he was trying to hear if the baby was making any sounds. She took his tiny hand and brought it to her stomach, where she could feel her baby moving the most. She looked at Roland. His face was soft, he was almost smiling. However, his eyes were looking confused.

"But how did he get in there?"

Robin almost choked in his own saliva. His head fell back on the back of the couch and he stared at the ceiling for a while.

Regina cleared her throat, smiling awkwardly at Roland.

"Roland we still have some time to answer all of your questions. For now, why don't you and I go to the kitchen and make some hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

Roland instantly lifted his head. His face brightened. Hot chocolate was clearly the best way to distract him. He took Regina's hand as he got up on his feet.

Robin put his face between his hands and laughed.

"That was a close call."

"Soon we will have to explain it to this little monster." she ruffled Roland's hair. He wasn't even listening to them, too eager to go to the kitchen. He was practically dragging Regina behind. Robin followed them, couldn't help but smiling as he watched Regina waddling in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank one of the best people I know, my kinky little friend, you know who you are. Thank you for your amazing ideas and for always encouraging me. I was too shy to publish my fics, I couldn't have done this and many other things without the endless support you have been giving me over the past few years.**

**This chapter is Rated M. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6:**

Robin got woken up by the loud sound of the doorbell. He rubbed his eyes that were still sleepy from his precious snooze. Thinking of which... Who could be at the door, interrupting his favorite activity -second favorite, actually- by ringing the bell? It was almost midnight. Roland was at Little John's house. They wouldn't come unless.. something bad happened. Robin felt panicked. Something must have happened to his little boy. So he ran to the door right away.

He relieved when he saw it wasn't Little John.

"Regina?"

Regina watched Robin studiously. Was he disappointed to see her? She knew it. It was a bad idea, coming to his house without calling. What was she even thinking? Oh, right. She was thinking about _that_, which obviously wasn't the right time. However, she grabbed her trench coat's collars tighter and tired to keep her voice cool, hoping that Robin wouldn't realize she had been drinking.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, not really. I thought something happend to Roland. He is staying with Little John."

A blaze shined in Regina's eyes.

"Roland isn't home?. Good. I was hoping that."

Robin was confused.

"Uh.. why?"

Without answering him, or even asking for permission, she walked into the house. It was then Robin realized the sharp whiskey smell on her. But it didn't disturb him. She obviously wasn't drunk, but rather tipsy. It was actually kind of hot, to be honest. Regina didn't do beer or that kind of alcohol. She was a woman of strong drinks.

"Regina it's late. YouI have been drinking. What are you doing here?"

Regina, again, didn't answered. She moved her head down, like a nod, pointing him out to close the door. Robin, who was still ignorant to whatever her intention was, sighed and closed the door behind. He turned to her, catching the fire in her eyes. It took him another brief moment, then it clicked.

Regina smirked seductively. Before Robin could say anything, she took off her black stilettos and undid the tie of her trench coat, letting it slip from her shoulders and fall down on the floor. Robin's eyes widened in shock. Apparently she had been wearing nothing inside the coat. And now, she wasn't wearing anything at all. She was completely naked. Standing right in front of him.

He felt his trousers get tighter suddenly. He found it hard to breathe as his eyes followed Regina's nude figure walking slowly to the living room and sitting down on the couch graciously. She was looking as him with fiery eyes, obviously expecting him to make the next move.

But he wasn't going to give in that easily. She must have seen his arousal, it was pretty noticable beneath his trousers. And if he knew Regina, she was going to tease him to the point he couldn't take it anymore. It was her way of playing. So he was going to play. He was going to beat her with her own technique.

He smirked, trying to think of something else than her body so that he could keep his arousal down.

"So.. I assume you come here for _something_?"

"I did indeed. Would you like to guess what that _something_ is?"

"Yeah, um, actually, we can do the guessing thing a little later. There's this replay of the last night's game on TV. As you know, I'm a football fan."

Regina glanced at him as he took the remote control from the table. But she was clever. She did a wave of her hand, turning the electricity off, including the lights. Then she turned them on again. She knew he got the warning that she wouldn't let him watch the damn match, which wasn't even his intention.

She looked at him with a winner face, which made Robin smirk again.

"Did you come here to show me your magic tricks, milady?"

"Maybe. Did you like my magic trick?"

"I thought you needed a magic wand to do magic. You know those sticks."

"Well, it seems like I don't have one. But maybe you'll let me use _your_ stick?" she said as her eyes lowered to his pants.

Robin laughed, trying his best not to look overly excited. He could feel he wasn't going to be able to hold it any longer. All he wanted to do was to take her on that couch. God, he knew he should have just let go and fuck her right away. But no, she was going to be the one to give in this time.

He took a deep breath. They both were looking at each other's eyes now.

Regina's body was burning with desire. She didn't know Robin could be that tough. She could see his arousal perfectly clear. But she could also see that he was definitely not going to let her win that easily. So she made the last move. If this wouldn't work, nothing else would.

She slowly parted her legs. She was already wet. She wanted him to see that. After making sure he saw her completely, she brought her right hand to her clit and started rubbing it.

"Since you don't seem so eager to fuck me, thief, I think I'd better to take care of myself, don't you think?"

That was it. He wasn't going to resist her anymore. His cock was so hard that he was afraid it would rip up his pants.

He shook his head as he get rid of his clothes and slowly approached to Regina, whose hand was now leaving her clit.

"I give up."

Regina gave him another seductive smile.

"I thought you were never going to."

"I did my best to resist.

She looked at his hardened cock and felt getting wetter, if that was even possible.

"Shut up and fuck me. Right. Now."

Robin didn't wait any longer. He quickly grabbed her legs and spread them wider before bringing his fingers to her clit. He touched her softly, feeling every inch of skin between her legs. She was so wet and ready that she flinched when he found the most sensitive point.

He lowered himself down and kissed her passionately, pushing his tongue in her mouth. She was laying on her back now, legs circled around his waist. She could feel his tip brushing her clit along with his fingers. And she kissed him back. Their mouths were one, tongues were dancing inside.

He brought one of his hands to her left breast and started massaging it slowly. His other hand was still rubbing her down there.

Regina pulled herself back from the kiss. She couldn't wait any longer. She looked at his eyes to let him know that.

He nodded and slowly entered her. So slowly that a loud moan escaped from her mouth as she closed her eyes. Her head fall back, exposing her smooth neck to him. He started to thrust, inserting his all length to her. Regina's hands grabbed his arms, her nails were digging his skin.

He was kissing her bare neck, sucking some certain points which he knew would make her go insane, while his thrust were getting faster. She was moaning so desperately that he knew he was hitting _that_ point inside her with every thrust. Even though her moans were loud, Robin could hear the sound of their flesh hitting against one another.

He was so close. He could feel she was, too. But she was trying to hold it a little more.

"Let it go, my love." he said breathlessly.

Regina didn't let herself come. Another moan escaped from her lips. Robin was thrusting her so fast that it would probably have hurt her if it wasn't so delightsome.

He spoke again, as loud as he could. His tone was warning.

"Regina."

Then shet let go. A weird sensation took over her body as the orgasm hit her. Her walls clenched around him. She held on to his arms tighter as she cried out his name. Her voice was loud and dishy, almost as if she was begging. She didn't open her eyes until she heard Robin's voice.

"I'm... I'm coming.. Regina, I'm coming.."

His thrusts got faster and faster until he crashed his hips to hers for the one last time.

He slowed his thrusts as he came hard. His head was buried in her neck. He spilled his juice inside her. He could hear her soft moans. They both were panting heavily now.

Robin lifted his head from her neck. Regina's eyes were open, she was carefully watching him. He put a long, soft kiss on her forehead as he got out of her. He slowly lowered himself on her but not giving full pressure to her fragile body.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Regina closed her eyes again and smiled.

"No, you didn't hurt me. You were amazing."

Robin kissed her lips.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Regina. Have I told you that before?"

"A thousand times."

He kissed her again. "Regina.."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A small tear escaped from her eye to her temple when she opened her eyes. She looked directly at his blue orbs and cupped his face with her hands.

"I love you, too.. so much."

They shared another long and loving kiss. They both could hear their hearts beating together as if they were one.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for updating so late. I was busy with studying. I might not be able to update again in about a week but I promise I will add new chapters more often after that.**

**Thanks to butterflykisses0 for the prompt, I hope this is what you wanted to read. Because I'm not sure I'm pleased with this chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 7:**

_I can do this._ said Regina to herself. _It's just a stupid dinner with The Uncharmings. I handled it once, I can do that again.__  
_  
"Nervous?" Robin asked without taking his eyes off the road. Judging by her being silent since they left the house, he could say Regina was tense. So when he she didn't answer him, he shook his head and pulled the car over. He looked over his shoulder to check on Roland, who was quite busy with the car toy Henry gave him the other day, then he turned to her:

"Honey, we don't have to go there if you don't want to. I don't understand what makes you so nervous about a family dinner, but we can go back home."

Regina smiled warmly. As always, he was being thoughtful and she found it incredibly sweet. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"No, it's okay. I'm just not used to this whole family thing. I'm kind of afraid that I'll say something wrong and ruin everyone's night. It's silly, I know."

"It's going to be a great night and we'll have fun, I promise."

She nodded. "Okay."

She didn't say anything else until they arrived at Snow and David's new house, which obviously was a bigger one than their previous apartment. But she smiled brightly when Henry opened the door to welcome them, and Robin didn't see any of that concern in her eyes the rest of the night.

It actually turned out to be a great one, just like Robin told her. They all ate, drank and laughed. Regina was almost going to admit that Snow's cooking skills were better than hers. Well, maybe next time.

"Thanks for the dinner, Snow, everything was delicious." Neal said placing her napkin on the table. The others agreed with him, which made Snow smile. She started to take empty plates from the table.

"I'm glad you all came. It's nice to finally gather for something nice." and she added before making her way to the kitchen: "Make some space for the dessert, I'll be right back.

"Here I'll help you." Regina said, much to everyone's surprise. She stood up and grabbed a couple of plates, too. It didn't escaped from Robin's notice that she stumbled a bit with walking.

When Regina entered the kitchen, Snow was taking the profiterole off of the fridge. She placed the dirty dishes in the sink and remained silent until she heard Snow's voice.

"You know, I never thought we would become like this."

"Like what, dear?"

"A family."

Regina looked down, but Snow could see her smiling. "Well, I have to admit that it's quite nice to be crowded and all but, you and I have always been a family... despite the- you know."

"Yes.. And I am willing to forget those unpleasant memories, if you are too."

"I am. I really am."

Snow looked at her lovingly. They both were sure if they had kept talking, they would have start crying. So none of them said any other words while going back to the dining room with the dessert.

Regina took a sip from her wine as she sat down.

"Regina I think you drank enough." Robin told her.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm not a child, Robin. I know where to stop."

"Fine.. fine."

Robin didn't want to get her angry by being overly protective, so he cut it off as Regina poured more wine in her glass.

An hour later, everyone was in the living room, chatting. They didn't know they were about to find out how much wine exactly she had drank.

"So Emma," said Snow. "Are you sure you want to stay at the apartment with Henry? I mean you don't have to, you know."

"No no, we actually like that place. Besides, Neal will probably move in soon." she grinned.

"That is a lovely-" she was interrupted by a familiar sound.

" 'ello evryone, it'z Mayor Millzz talkin'! 're you ready to play naked twister? Coz I've been thinkin' 'bout it all night!" said Regina. Her hair was messy, her red lipstick was smudged all over her mouth. The stilettos she had been wearing were off now, apparently she left them somewhere around the table. She was holding a box of twister, which Snow had no idea where she found from, and obviously wasn't aware of how she sounded like.

Everyone's jaw dropped. The room was in a complete silence. Regina rolled her eyes and mumbled something about them being boring, then she basically dropped the twister box. After hearing the loud crashing sound, Emma couldn't take it anymore. She cracked up. So did everyone else.

"Regina, would you like to sit down for a bit?" said David. He tried to lead her to the couch but she stepped back, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"No, Mr. Snow White. I certainly doesn't want to sit dwon, ifyoullexcuse."

Roland, chuckled softly. "Regina is funny. Daddy, what is naked twister?"

Robin's eyes grew wider. "Um.. I.."

Henry, who barely could talk between his laughter, quickly grabbed Roland, taking him to the kitchen to distract him with ice-cream. Meanwhile, Robin came to his senses from the shock and quickly went to Regina's side, who was now singing.

"Regina, come on lets-"

"_I walkd dwon to d'river... Stood on the shor'..._"

"I think we should go home-"

"_He keepz sendin' me angelz..._"_  
_  
If she hadn't been still laughing, Emma would have liked to help. But seeing Regina like this was the most hilarious thing she had seen in her life. Neal must have been thinking the same thing because he was taking a video of Regina while also laughing. Snow, on the other hand, glared at the couple before rushing to Robin's side to help him. She told David to take the half empty bottle of wine from the table because Regina apparently spotted it, for she was eagerly trying to walk towards the table to get it.

"_He keepz sendin' me angelz..._"

Robin, who was holding Regina tightly not to let her hurt herself by crashing somewhere, looked at Snow desperately.

"What do we do?"

"_Sweet and tru.._"

"I don't know! I've never seen her drunk before.. Just try to convince her to go home. I'll go get Roland and Henry ready."

"Regina, sweetheart, let's take you home, okay?"

"Hmm you can't wait to get'n ma pantz thief?"

Emma and Neal was literally crying from laughter now. This was getting better and better... Until Regina stopped moving and held her hand up in the air, looking like she was trying to say something. But before she could say anything, a loud retching sound filled the room. And Robin felt a weird liquid soaking the front of his shirt.

"Oh god.." said Emma. "Did she just puke on Robin?"

* * *

"Robin, are you sure you can carry her to the car?" asked Snow. She and David were at the door, seeing the guests off. Roland and Henry were already in the car, waiting for Robin and Regina. Henry wanted to stay with them for the night because he was concerned about his mother.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. She is tiny, anyway." he looked at the sleeping figure in his arms lovingly. She was definitely less bossy when she was asleep. And looked incredibly cute and vulnerable, she was like a baby. "Thanks for the dinner, and the t-shirt." he smiled sheepishly.

David smiled. "Anytime."

"Thanks for coming.." said Snow, but she seemed like she still wasn't sure about letting Regina go like this.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Please go get some rest, it was a tiring night for all of us."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, it was hell of a night. Hey Robin can you make sure Regina checks her Facebook tomorrow?"

"Um, sure. Why?"

Emma laughed and winked at Neal. Robin had no idea what they were talking about until he saw the video on Facebook the next day.

**Edit: To straighten out the confusion, Neal was recording a video while Regina was singing. Imagine how would Regina react to see it on FB.. ;)**

**Edit 2: The song is called Sending Me Angels. You can find a short video of Lana singing it on YouTube. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Writing this made me a little sad, but I couldn't help it. I just love Regina and Roland. So I guess this one is for Dimples Queen fans. Hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 8: **

On a Friday afternoon in Spring, Storybrooke was definitely the best place to enjoy the warm breeze that was the precursor of the upcoming summer. So that was exactly what Regina Mills was doing; enjoying the weather while walking to the Kindergarden to take little Roland from school.

The two of them got real close over the past couple of months, especially after Robin and Roland moved in with Regina. She was truly contented by the fact that Roland loved her so much. That kid was precious, he had so much love to give in his tiny heart. And Robin said that it was the first time he got close to a woman, so he must be seeing her as his mother figure already.

Fridays were their day of spending time together. Regina would leave work early, take Roland from school and they would go eat ice-cream at Granny's. And since the weather was fine, she decided to walk to the school that day. Roland was supposed to be sitting on one of the benches just outside the school garden, waiting for her, as he always did. So she panicked when she couldn't see him sitting there. It had never happened before.

She looked around. School seemed empty. She was there at the usual time, a little later than 3.40, which was the time school ended. So where was Roland?

She was about to go inside the school to see if Roland was with a teacher or something, then she heard him... crying.

"Roland?"

She rushed to where the sound came from. He was sitting on his knees, hiding behind a bench near the corner. When he saw Regina running towards his side, his sobs got even louder. She bent down and helped him get up. His clothes was a mess, his tiny hands were covered in dirt and a little bit of blood as if he had fallen to the ground.

"Oh Roland."

Regina hugged him tightly and hold him close to her chest until his sobs almost came to an end. Then she pulled back. Her hand was still on his back, soothing him by drawing circles with her palm. She wiped the tears on his cheeks with her other hand and fixed his hair, caressing his head softly like she always did.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" her voice cracked. She was trying not to cry at the sight of him. He was so tiny and vulnerable, his body was still shaking with hiccups from crying.

Roland raised his index finger to motion the empy road. "They.. took my.. my bag..." fresh tears started to run down from his cheeks.

"Somebody did this to you?!" Regina suddenly felt her body fill with anger. Her forehead vein popped out as she gritted her teeth. But she had to calm down for Roland. She took a deep breath.

"Tell me who are 'they', baby?"

"I don't know.." whispered Roland. "They were older.. but not Henry older."

"Kids from school did this?"

He nodded.

"They are older than you, but younger than Henry?"

He nodded again.

"Can you tell me what they did?"

"I was waiting, for you. Then they were leaving school.. Then they came, and.. took my bag. And threw my pencils and my books and my toys to the ground. And one of them pushed me to the other one... And he pushed me back and I fell." he opened his palms to show them to her. "It hurts."

Regina couldn't keep herself from crying any longer. Her tears were also running down. How could they did this to Roland? And the worst part was that she couldn't blame children for being children. But seeing him like this smashed her heart into pieces.

She sniffed and kissed his forehead. "Okay, here's what we will do: I'm going to find who did this to you on Monday. But now we will go home, take a loooong bubble bath with your toys, just like you like it. And we'll make some hot chocolate and watch your favorite film. Would you like that?"

Roland nodded. He put his arms around her neck, implying her to hug him one more time. And she did. Then she wiped the tears from her eyes, smiled to him.

The walking to the house was a little quieter than usual but Roland got better before the way ended. He was holding her hand while talking about the other things he did at school. She was listening to him carefully not to miss any excitement while he was telling him about what he drew and she was nodding. When they were finally at home, she told him to go upstairs to the bathroom and patted his bottom softly. And she followed him.

Roland was in the bathtub in a couple of minutes. She sat beside the tub and washed his tiny body. She couldn't keep but smiling at how cute he looked covered in bubbles, playing with the water while he still kept talking to her. 

* * *

Two hours later, they were still on the couch, watching Iron Man. Roland was fast asleep cuddled up in her lap, his head was on her chest. When Regina heard the front door open, she carefully laid Roland on the couch and sat up.

"Hey." Robin said with a genuine smile on his face. And he saw she was wearing pajamas even though it was too early. "Tough day?"

Regina sighed. "Very."

He hung his keys on the key rack and walked to the petit brunette. He tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek before pulling her into a tender kiss. Then they walked hand in hand to the living room in which Roland was still sleeping peacefully. Robin heard her sigh again. He frowned.

"Something's bothering you."

She couldn't decide whether to tell him about the incident. She knew it would upset him too. But he was his father, he had right to know.

"When I went to take Roland from school today, I found him crying."

She massaged his hand with her thumb when she saw his alarmed face.

"Some older kids bullied him."

Robin opened his mouth to say something but he stopped. Regina's eyes were shining with tears threatening to fall while she was telling him what happened. So he listened to her silently.

"You had to see him Robin. I.. I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to be there to protect him but I wasn't, and he was hurt."

Robin leaned in and kissed her hair.

"You.. You're an amazing woman, Regina Mills."

Regina stared at him. Robin smiled.

"I'll talk to Roland and we'll figure things out. We'll go earlier to take him until he is old enough to handle things on his own." then he whispered to her ear: "But I know that he will be fine as long as he has you. I am so glad you're with us."

"I'm so glad you are with me, too."

"And so is Roland. Speaking of... He wanted me to ask you something the other day."

"What?"

"He said 'Would Regina let me call her mommy? Because I want to call her mommy.'"

Regina gave him an adorable look right in the eyes. He immediately recalled that look. It was the exact one she had given him during their little picnic by the fireplace, a couple of weeks after they had started dating.

"He- He wants to call me 'mommy'?"

"He absolutely adores you Regina, as much as I do."

"And is it okay with you? I mean.. I know that I'm not his real mother. And I wouldn't want to disrespect the memory of your wife."

"Marian wouldn't have wanted anyone but you to be a mother to Roland. It's more than okay."

Her eyes filled with tears again. But it was from bliss this time. She pulled him into another kiss. She knew he would always be there by her side, she knew it, but still she clung onto his collar tightly and enjoyed his warmness against her body for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I'm almost in tears that I'm not able to write as much as I want in the Outlaw Queen week. Seriously. But I'm on a vacation with my family and I barely can find time or a proper internet connection. **

**I got the idea from a gifset on tumblr. So this might seem familiar to those who has seen it. It turned out to be a bit longer than I planned so I decided to seperate it into two parts. Here's the first one, I hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter 9:**

Robin lovingly caressed her six months pregnant belly. His palms were warm, giving Regina a magical sense of feeling. It was so obvious that he was going to be an amazing father. Well, he already was a great one to Roland and he loved Henry like he was his own son. But their little girl inside her swollen belly was something they created together, and it was just amazing for both of them to know that. She was the product of true love after all.

"I can't wait to meet my little princess." He said while kept caressing her belly.

Regina smiled and put her hand over his on her belly. "Me too."

They spent another couple of minutes on the couch and then got up to go to Granny's for baby Neal's welcoming party. Friar Tuck brought Roland before they left the house, so he was with them too now. He desperately begged for ice-cream so they went to buy some first. Three of them made their way to Granny's. Roland was holding Regina's hand while eating his ice-cream from the cone, which was obviously too big for his tiny mouth judging from the chocolate smudged all over his face.

When they were close to the diner, Roland freed himself from Regina's hand and ran to the door. He stopped and waited for Robin and Regina, who were now sharing a kiss. Regina pulled herself back and smiled, looking down to her belly.

"She kicked?" Robin asked.

"Yes. She always does when you're close to me."

"She's a daddy's girl." he smirked and bit his bottom lip charmingly. Then he put his hand on Regina's back to lead her inside the diner.

Robin and Roland found a place to sit and Regina smiled at the little boy who cutely asked for some water. She was about to go the counter when Emma came by her side. She told Regina that she brought someone from the past. It sounded so not Emma that Regina didn't believe until the woman apparently who was brought back approached.

"Regina, this is-"

"Marian?" it was Robin's voice. He sounded shocked. Shocked as much as Regina was.

"Robin?" the woman said.

Regina watched them in a state of numbness as Robin hugged her tight, his eyes were shining with happy tears. She could feel the lump in her throat, her heart felt so heavy. Oh but what made the last strike was Roland.

"Mama?" he said innocently, looking directly at Marian.

"Roland? Oh my baby... Roland.." Marian picked him up. He was between Robin and her now. _What a beautiful family portrait.._

Regina waited. Waited for Robin to turn around and say something. But he didn't. He didn't even look at the woman who was carrying his child.

She left the diner with tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe. It was too much.. Too much pain. The baby was restlessly moving in her stomach and didn't stop until Regina reached her vault.

There was only one thing to do. She considered about a sleeping curse but it would harm the baby, and she never _ever_ let anything or anyone harm her little girl. So she made a different potion.. A forgetting potion. She had to forget Robin. Forget about everything they had. It was the only way for her to and raise her child without any hatred and pain.

Before drinking the potion, she needed the night for the sake of herself and the happy moments she shared with Robin. The whole night, she cried while holding Robin's pillow. Taking his smell into her lungs. And with a little hope inside, she waited for Robin to show up at the door to tell her that he loved her. That he chose her.. But he never came.

First thing in the morning, she put everything belonged to Robin and Roland into boxes, as it was obvious that they would no longer be living there. Then with a deep breath, she drank the potion.

* * *

Her phone went off. She looked at the screen, Snow was calling.

"Yes?"

"Regina? Regina where are you?!" _why she was sounding concerned?_

"At home. "

"Why aren't you answering the door?"

_Oh._ She didn't even hear the door knocking. Snow was actually there when Regina put down her phone and opened the door. She instantly, but carefully, hugged Regina.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Regina.. I'm so sorry.."

"What?"

Snow looked at her face. Regina was supposed to be sad. Not that she wanted her to be sad, but.. she didn't look like a woman who just lost her true love for the second time.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, why are you asking?"

Snow frowned. "Have you spoken to Robin?"

"Who?"

They both kept looking at each other with confused faces for what seemed like eternity. Then Snow got it. She gasped.

"Regina, what did you do?!"

Regina gave a long sigh. This was getting more and more annoying.

"Will you just tell me what the hell are you talking about? Is there a new curse or something? Because I have nothing to do with it this time."

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn't the way. She needed to talk to others. She quickly said goodbye to Regina, who still had no idea what she was talking about.

In half an hour, David, Emma and Henry was sitting in front of Snow at Granny's.

"What do you mean Regina took a forgetting potion?" said Emma.

"Mom doesn't remember anything?" Henry asked.

"No, it's not like that. I took one when I thought I had lost David back in the Enchanted Forest. It makes you forget about one exact person. In this case, she doesn't remember Robin. Anything about him."

"Oh." Emma and Henry said at the same time.

"So what do we do?"

"Robin has to kiss her. It's the only way to break the curse. But I don't know how we'll manage to do that in this situation. I mean.. He's with his wife right now."

* * *

Regina was walking at the docks. She had a weird feeling. Like something was bothering her, but she just didn't know what. Her hand was on her belly, rubbing it softly. The baby was awake, she could feel it.

"Regina!" she turned around to see whom the voice belonged to. His thick accent did seem familiar somehow, but she was sure she had never met this man before. He was handsome. And he had beautiful blue eyes, it was the first thing that got her attention.

"Regina, I was looking for you everywhere."

How did he know her name? And why on earth was he looking for her?

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" she asked.

**A/N: Part Two to follow. (Maybe Three even.)**

**By the way, is anyone on Storybrooke Live? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, it's a terribly terribly late update. I hope it's not ****_too_**** late** **and there are still people who are interested in these stories. I'm not going to bore you with my problems but please just know that** **I had my reasons to keep me from writing.**

**This is the Part Two of the last chapter. There won't be a part three, I believe I ended it at the right point, more would be really boring to read.**

**Please let me know what you think, your reviews are very important to me, positive or negative.**

**Chapter 10 :**

_"I'm sorry, have we met before?" she asked._

Robin stared at her. At first, he thought she was being sarcastic or something, but the look on her face confused him. She seemed like she really didn't recognize him, but it wasn't possible.. It just couldn't be.

"Wh- What do you mean?"

She looked at him with dark eyes. He knew that look. This wasn't his Regina. This was the mayor Regina, the cold woman who always seemed like she was ready to snap back.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."

"Regina.. I don't understand."

"Well, that makes us two. How do you even know my name?"

He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Let's just sit down, shall we?"

Regina rolled her eyes and followed him to the nearest bench. Everyone was acting so weird today.

"So," she began. "are you going to you tell me who you are and explain why were you so keen to find me?"

_This can't be real._ Robin thought.

"My name is Robin. And I was looking for you because we need to talk about last night, which I assume you also can't remember about."

Regina tried to remember the previous night. "I don't recall anything unusual, let alone seeing you." she paused. Then her eyes grew wide. "Did we..." she started.

Robin quickly shook his head. "No, we certainly didn't. I mean, not that I wouldn't.. but things are a bit complicated between us right now."

She took a deep breath. She sure would never sleep with a man she had no idea who was, especially not in this condition. _This_ _condition.._ it was completely a different subject to think about. How come she was pregnant and couldn't remember anything about it? All she knew was that she was about five or six months, and somehow knew that it was a girl. Everything else was a complete blank in her head.

Robin's eyes followed her hand as she put it on her belly and he wondered if she were aware of the fact that she was sitting right next to the father of her child. Obviously not. But he didn't ask about it. Whatever was going on, digging it deeper wasn't going to help but only confusing Regina more.

"I have to go. Forgive me for disturbing you."

"You didn't. But I still don't understand how do we know each other."

"I'll explain later, I promise. But there's something I need to do first." He got up and started walking after wishing her a nice day.

Regina bit her bottom lip and caressed her belly. "Do you have any idea what's going on, little one?"

The baby didn't move or kick.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." she kept stroking her swollen stomach.

* * *

Much to Robin's surprise, just the exact people he was looking for was at Granny's. He made his way to their table as soon as he spotted them inside the diner. When he approached to them, David greeted him with a wave and Snow, who was obviously worried about something judging by her expression, looked even more anxious. But Henry.. Well, he just glared at him. And it made Robin's stomach turn because of course he knew that Henry would have been angry with him. He had every right to be. So he went to him first.

"Henry-"

"Don't talk to me." he was looking at his feet and Robin could see his hands were curled up in fists.

This was definitely not the time.

"We have a problem." Snow stated.

"I know." said Robin. He was glad that they already knew and he didn't have to explain the situation to them. "What happened? Why doesn't she remember?"

Before anyone could answer, a familiar voice came behind them, and footsteps followed.

"You. _You_ happened." said Tinkerbell through clenched teeth. She was walking towards them. "I came as soon as I could." she said to Snow. Snow nodded.

"Tink, I'm sor-"

Once again, he was interrupted.

"I would love to listen to your futile apologies for hours, Mr. Robin Hood, but unlike you, some of us should think about Regina. So cutthe 'I'm sorry' crap and tell me how she is."

"She doesn't know who I am. I don't understand, did she cross the town line or something?"

"No," Snow said. "She drank a forgetting potion. She doesn't remember anything about you."

"Just me?"

"Yes, that's what the potion is for. She wanted to forget you."

"Why did she do that?"

Tinkerbell snorted. "Why do _you_ think, you idiot?! You basically just hugged your long dead wife in front of her and left her all alone."

David, with a less cutting voice, explained to Robin. "She left the diner just a couple of minutes before you and Marian. And we thought you went to check on her."

"Obviously you didn't." Tinkerbell snapped.

"Tink." Snow warned her. "Please." but she also was wondering why did Robin not go to Regina. "You should have talked to her last night Robin. You can't just leave her like that, she deserves an explanation. You owe it to her."

"Look, I know. I had to be sure Marian and Roland was safe first. And then I was going to go to her but I just couldn't.. I didn't know what to say. I just sat and thought about what to do all night."

"Good thing you took your time." Tinkerbell started but quickly shut her mouth after seeing Snow's look.

"What do we do?" Robin looked at her with begging eyes. "She has to remember."

"It's not we. It's you. You are the problem, and ironically, the solution. But before that, do you really think this is a good idea?"

Robin blankly looked at her. Then at Henry, and Snow and David. The same look was on their faces. "What do you mean? You're saying it would be better if she didn't remember me?"

Snow closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. "We're not saying that it would be better. But Robin, you do realize she did this because she apparently was in too much pain, right? She thought she lost you. And if she really did, if you're going to be with your wife, then would it be wise to make her remember and just make her suffer again?"

"I'm not going to be with Marian. I'm not leaving Regina. For god's sake, she's pregnant with my child!"

Henry snapped his head to Robin so fast that a cracking sound came from his neck. "So what, you're choosing her because you're pitying her?!"

"No, of course not. Henry, I love your mother. I'm a bit confused how to handle things with Marian, but I'll figure it out. I'm not leaving Regina."

For the first time, a sparkle was seen in Henry's eyes. And also Tink's.

"So, please, what do I do?"

Robin was so relieved when Tinkerbell didn't snap at him when she talked. She didn't even sound angry. "Simple. You have to kiss her."

"Just like that?"

"Well, I think it is." Tinkerbell said, sounding not so sure.

Snow shook her head. "No it's not just like that. It won't work if you force her. She doesn't need to fall for you again but there has to be bound between you two, like trust. That's how it works."

Robin nodded. "I understand. I'm going to find Regina, thank you so much. And I'm sorry again." He said, looking at Henry andTinkerbell when the last words left his lips. Then he rushed to the door.

He had to talk to Regina.

* * *

The first place came to his mind was the mansion. But something inside him was telling him to go to the forest. So he did.

And there she was, sitting on the same wood he had found her with Rumple's letter. The sun was about to go down and she looked so beautiful. Her eyes were closed but he could see she was slightly frowning. Something was apparently bothering her, and truth to be told, he was glad that she wasn't thoroughly happy without him in her life. He knew it was selfish, but it would kill him if she had been.

"I knew you would be here." he sat down on the wood, next to her.

She opened her eyes. Her beautiful brown orbs were reflecting the same confused look just like they were in the morning.

"And how exactly did you know I would be here?"

He ignored the question. "We need to talk."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

Robin nervously played with his scarf for a couple of seconds. But then he suddenly took her hands in his, hoping she wouldn't mind, and looked directly in her eyes.

"So you've gathered that we know each other, I assume?"

"Obviously. But I don't understand how that is possible."

"I'm going to tell you. But please don't panic."

She arched her brow and snorted. "Panic? You're aware of the fact that you're talking to The Evil Queen, right?"

"No. I'm talking to Regina. My Regina. And she is not evil."

_My Regina._

Hearing these words just made her heart swell. She didn't care that he was a stranger or maybe even crazy. She just felt good for the first time since the morning. She didn't feel lost.

"Regina," Robin continued. "You drank a forgetting potion."

Now that was unexpected.

"I did _what_?"

"You opened your heart to me. And I broke it. And now you don't remember me."

"This can't be the whole story."

"Of course there's more."

He waited. Should he have asked about the baby?

"Regina, do you trust me?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Yes." And it was true. She didn't know how but she trusted him. With all her heart.

He carefully put his hands on her stomach and lowered his head to put a kiss on it. The baby immediately kicked and Regina felt tearsrunning down her cheeks.

"You're her father, aren't you?"

"I am."

She looked at him beggingly. "I want to remember.. I don't know why I did it but Robin, I've been trying to put the pieces together since this morning. I've felt so bad.. So alone.. Please, I can't do this alone."

"I will make you remember, Regina. And I promise, you'll never ever be alone again."

She sniffed and nodded. Even with the swollen stomach, she seemed so small and adorable.

And Robin kissed her. He kissed her softly, not like he was in a hurry or something. One of his hands stroked her raven hair while the other remained on her belly. The kiss was sweet and loving, but he was longing for her closeness so much, and her amazing scent.

Regina was still crying when he pulled back. She clung to him, hugged him, hold him while kept sobbing. And he could hear her whispering his name.

She remembered. His Regina was back.

* * *

After making sure everyone was no longer worrying about Regina, which was kind of hard while Snow was repeatedly asking weird questions to be sure she was okay, they left Granny's together. Robin's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and hers was on his back. He looked at her over and over again during their walk to the house. And she responded with big, bright smiles.

"Is he still angry?" asked Robin as he put a blanket over their so that they wouldn't be cold while sitting out at the porch. Regina had just talked to Henry on the phone.

"I think he is." then she quickly added after seeing the disappointed look on Robin's face. "We'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay." he kissed her temple. "I'm glad you're here."

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

"As I always will be." he said.

They didn't talk about Marian's return, or how were they going to manage things with Roland. It was like there was a silent agreement between them. They were going to talk about it eventually. Maybe tomorrow. Or the other day. But not tonight. Tonight was theirs.

"Robin?" Regina lifted her head from his shoulder to look at his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me again."

"Never." he said, holding her close to him. He kissed her hair.

The baby kicked again. It was a strong, harsh kick that made Regina groan in pain. But she smiled.

_She knows._ They both thought. Their little miracle knew that they were together now. And they would always be.

**A/N: If you have prompts that you would like me to write, please send me a PM. I can't promise that I would write all of them, but some new ideas might really help right now. Thank you. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews, you guys are amazing!**

**This was written for SweetieR's prompt but it turned out to be a little different than what she asked.** **So, I decided to make it two parts. This part has nothing to do with the actual idea but the second part will be like how she wanted, I promise.**

**Be warned, it's very close to be Rated M. **

**Chapter 11:**

She could do this. She could be happy. He was there, her soul mate was sitting right there. All she had to do was to go in and meet him.

The tavern was an old and dusty place, and judging by the people sitting, it wasn't exactly somewhere you could see many royals. Regina hoped she wouldn't take too much attention. She was wearing a long, white dress with pearl embellishes, and apparently she was already noticed by some drunk men. They shouted at her as she walked past them and went to the vacant table in the corner. She was still watching the man with the lion tattoo, who was supposed to be her soul mate. In fact, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, wondering if he had been aware of her presence as well.

She must have been too taken by him to realize her table was now surrounded by the three men who had shouted at her. She tried not to make eye contact and prayed that they didn't know she was the queen.

"What are you doing in this old tavern, sweetheart? Are you lost?" one of the men spoke. He brought his face close to Regina's and she immediately smelled beer in his breath.

The second man caressed her cheek softly and said "We can help you. It would be such a shame to leave a beautiful young lady like you here alone." and he laughed.

When the last man got up from his seat across her and stood just right behind her, she felt tears dwelling up in her eyes. She cursed herself for finding the most unnoticable table of the place. Everyone in the tavern seemed too busy and drunk to see she was getting haressed by three drunk men. The man behind her brought his hand to her shoulders and stroked them with obviously not so innocent purposes, she gave out a loud scream, which was immediately muted by the hand blocking her mouth. That was the only thing the could do before the men dragged her out of the tavern from the back door.

She desperately looked around to see if there were anyone to save her and started crying when she saw the dark and completely empty road. The men laughed loudly.

"Me first." she heard one of the men mumbling and the others nodded as they forcefully pushed her and pinned her to the cold stone wall from her wrists. The third man laughed again and he brought his hands to her breasts. He harshly squeezed them through the thick fabric of her dress.

"Please don't..." she whispered beggingly. The hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. But the man ignored her and teared her dress into two pieces from the front, exposing her breasts. The ruined dress fell to the ground and three pair of hungry eyes widened.

"Be quick. I can't wait to fuck her against the wall." said one of the two man who were holding her still.

The third man started kissing her neck while his hands fully grabbed her breasts. She was sobbing loudly and constantly begging them to stop but it seemed like it was only entertaining them more.

She lost all her hope when she felt something brushed her bare stomach. She closed her eyes firmly, too afraid to look down. She didn't need to look, anyway. The tip of the man's hard dick was touching her opening now. That was it. They were going to rape her, and nobody could save her anymore, it was too late.

It was then, she felt the hands holding her wrists loosend their hold and the man in front of her was knocked out with a sound that was like a broken bone. She opened her eyes and saw two men beating the crap out of the other three. She was too numb to comprehend or to make any move and she didn't know for how long she watched the scene in front of her. She only came to her senses when she saw two blue orbs looking at her with worry and she heard a voice asking her if she were okay.

The blue eyed man immediately took off his hood and wrapped his cape around her nude, shaken form. Without even realizing, she started crying hysterically and he hugged her tight against his chest.

"Litte John, can you bring some water?" she heard him asking the other man.

He helped her drink the water without leaving his hold since he knew that if he had let her go, she would fall. He was asking her name and where she lived to her ear but she was still too shocked to answer. She just pleadingly looked into his eyes. And he understood.

"Robin, we have to get her somewhere safe." the man called Little John said. Robin nodded and asked her if she were able to walk. When Regina couldn't answer again, she felt him lift her up in his arms. She was very light. One of his hands was around her middle while the other one was supporting from her legs. She stirred.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, milady. I'm just going to carry you to our campsite, it's not far away."

She was still shaking, so he hold her tighter. "Please calm down, milady. It's alright, you're safe now." he whispered to her ear as he stroked her long hair with his fingertips to soothe her. Then she saw it. There was a tattoo on his right wrist. It was him, it was the man with the lion tattoo.

That was the last thing she saw before burying her head in the crook of his neck. And she closed her eyes.

**A/N: Part two will be posted tonight. I hope.**

**Please please please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm updating only two days later than I promised. It's not so bad, eh? :) **

**Here's the part two. **

**Thanks to SweetieR for the prompt. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 12:**

Regina was woken up startled by a loud crashing sound. Whoever that was sitting beside her, he quickly stood up from his place to go outside the tent. _The tent? How the hell did she came here?_

"Tuck! I asked you to be quiet for couple of hours, what part of that was understood as 'go make lots of noise to wake our guest'?!"

"Sorry Robin."

Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head angrily. When he came back to the tent, he found Regina sitting up on the bed, obviously trying to figure out where she was.

"Excuse my merry men, milady. They didn't mean to wake you."

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse from sleep.

"You're in the Sherwood Forest. You fell asleep while I was carrying you here, so I brought you to my tent."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for an hour, thanks to my men." he apologetically smiled.

She nodded and remained silent for a disturbingly long while. She was thinking about the incident and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Are you.. alright?" asked Robin hesitantly.

Regina lifted his head to look at his eyes. She was surprised to see that they were full of concern. And he was geniune. She knew that because nobody had actually been worried about her like this before. Grateful for his sincerity, she didn't want to lie.

"No, I'm not alright." A tear drop fell from her eye. "But there are people who might be wondering where I am, I should go."

"In the castle, I understand."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You- you know who I am?"

Robin smiled. "Of course I do, Your Majesty."

"You knew it the whole time?"

"I knew it was you when I first saw you at the tavern. I saw you before. You were travelling with the king. I was watching from far away, but.. Even from that distance, I could see how right were the peope who had talked about the young queen Regina's beauty. And, forgive me if I'm crossing the line but, you truly are exquisite."

She blushed like she always did when somebody complimented her. But what made her smile was hearing that he noticed her at the tavern. She didn't even know why the attention of this man made her this happy but it just brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Tell me," Robin chuckled. "What on earth were you doing at a place like that?"

Regina didn't answer. She was afraid that it would be too much to tell him about the fairy dust and if she had said she had been just passing or something, of course he wouldn't have believed that.

Robin carefully sat on the bed close to her and continued. "Please excuse me, I really don't mean to remind you what happened before Little John and I came over. But I have to confess, it was my instincts. I didn't see you get up from your table or leave. I just felt something wasn't right and it's just... Something just led me to where they kept you.. And well, you know the rest of it."

Then he immediately added: "I'm sorry. You must be thinking that I'm crazy."

It was the time. She knew it. This was her only shot to tell him and she was willing to take her chances.

"No.."

"No?"

"I don't think you're crazy. I.. I'm so grateful that you were there to save me. I don't even want to think about what would happen if you weren't."

"Then don't. It's all over now." he put his hand on her arm and reassuringly tapped it.

She smiled sadly. "I came to the tavern.. to see you."

"Me?" He definitely wasn't expecting that.

She slowly brought her hands his right arm from the wrist and turned it to reveal his tattoo.

"A couple of days ago, I was feeling lonely and worthless when I met a fairy named Tinkerbell. I told her about the death of my fiancé, and she said that she could help me find love again. She used pixie dust, and it led me to the tavern, to you. I was trying to find a way to talk you to when.. When those men came to my table."

She watched him as his eyes widened with shock and waited for him to say something. _Please don't freak out_, she thought. _Please_.

After his brain fully apprehended what she had just told him, he didn't think another second to grab her face with his palms and softly kiss her. Their lips locked for what seemed like forever to Regina. It was something she had never felt before. Her lips were burning and the smell of forest surrounded her like a cloud. For the first time after Daniel's death, she felt safe.

Robin pulled back with a bright smile on his face. His hands caressed her long, black curls lovingly. He didn't even blink while he was watching her beautiful face.

"What are you thinking?" Regina asked.

"That I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She gave her a smile, a smile which made his heart melt. He felt like he was in a dream and he hoped he would never wake up.

But a shadow of concern could be seen on his face.

"The king.." he said.

"He's away for a couple of weeks."

"Will you stay with me tonight? I want to hold you and never let you go."

"Well, you know that I have to go back to the castle.."

Robin's face fell. Of course she couldn't stay. What was he even thinking? She was the queen.

"But.." she said, slowly caressing his face. "Tonight I'm yours."

His blue eyes lightened again. The sadness disappered.

"Robin." he looked at her questioningly when his name left her lips. "Make love to me."

He knew that it was too soon for both of them to share their bodies. They had just met after all. But he also knew what he felt when he kissed her. He was a charming man, and had impressed many women with his kisses before, but with her... It was different. For a second, all the soul mate thing had seemed crazy. But it was true. He felt it, he felt it the moment he saw her and he felt it the moment he kissed her.

Although it was dark, the night was still young. And just like she asked, he made love to her. All night long, he made love to her many times. And he kissed her like he never kissed anyone before. A common thief like Robin Hood could never have dreamed about what it would have been like to love the queen like this. She was perfect. Every single curve of her body was just perfect. And her soul... There was not a single flaw in it.

He loved her. He loved that young woman with full of love and lust. The woman who was desperately moaning under him. He had never thought that it would be possible to love someone in such a short time. But he loved her. And he loved her so much.

* * *

"Robin!" Little John yelled outside the tent. "Robin you need to come here!"

He growled in displeasure and he opened his eyes. Regina was sleeping peacefully next to him. Her tiny figure was wrapped by his strong arms and she was beautiful. She was naked, and so very pure, and beautiful. Robin wondered what would it have been like to wake up go see this beauty every day..

Hating himself for leaving her alone in the bed, he quickly dressed himself and went out. Little John was waiting for him with-

"Marian?" he asked. His eyes widened with shock.

"Robin." Marian greeted him with a simple nod. She was looking at him with guilt.

"What are you doing here?" Robin raised his voice. "Did he kick you out? He did, didn't he?"

"Robin, please listen." she raised her hand to touch his face but he took a step back and tilted his head to escape her touch.

"You left me for some rich arse!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Robin?"

The three of them turned to see the woman who just got out of the tent with only a blanket covering her body. Apparently she heard all the yelling and wondered what was going on.

Robin rushed to her side to wrap his arm around her shoulders and spoke in a low tone.

"Go back to the tent, my love. I'll be there in a minute." he kissed her forehead.

But Regina didn't move. "Who is that?" she asked. Her eyes never left Marian's face.

"No one. She's no one."

"Robin who is she?" Regina insisted.

"I'm his wife!" Marian shouted. "You couldn't wait for even a month to pass, could you Robin?! You just found another woman and bedded her?!"

"You're... You're married?" Regina whispered in disbelief. She was so stupid to think she would be able to be happy so easily. So stupid.

"Regina please."

Regina shook her head and ran back to the tent, letting the tears fall from her eyes. And she broke down. She fell on her knees and cried. _Stupid.._ she was telling herself. _You're so stupid Regina.._

Robin, however, didn't even look at his wife again and ran after Regina. His beautiful Regina.. Even her crying was beautiful.

He carefully lowered himself in front of her and hold her tight while she sobbed and she tried to punch his chest weakly.

"Let me go.." she said.

Robin kissed her hair.

"I'll never let you go."

"You have a wife! You're nothing but a liar!"

"I _had_ a wife! She left me for another man, a duke or whatever he is, just because he was rich. I don't know why she's back but she is no longer my wife.. Please believe me Regina.. You told me that we are soul mates. Don't let this go. Don't give up on us."

He was still holding her tight as if she were going to vanish if he didn't.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and clung onto him. "I don't want to go back to the king." she whispered.

"You won't, my love. I won't let anyone take you away from me.." He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "I love you Regina."

"I love you too."

Robin kissed with so full of love that she knew he wasn't lying. They fit each other so well. Their lips, their bodies, their hearts..

Tinkerbell was right. Pixie dust never failed.

**A/N: Don't forget to review. ;) **

**And as it is requested by OutlawQueen, jealous Robin is coming! ;)**


End file.
